La navidad tiene cinco caras
by KSB Avenged Sevenfold
Summary: Serie de viñetas y one shots que participan en la ronda navirretos de EntrePlumasYAmigos. Dobby, Tom Riddle, Walburga Black, James Potter y Charlie Weasley. cinco vidas distintas. Cada uno vivió una navidad diferente. Las hay tristes, también las hay alegres y nostálgicas. Eso depende de cada uno.
1. Dobby

Descargo de responsabilidad: todo lo que puedas reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro ni cosa que se le parezca.

Aclaración: los cinco fanfics aquí publicados pertenecen a la ronda de navirretos en el foro entreplumas y amigos.

..-..-..-..-..-..

1.-

Dobby.

Dobby se paseó de arriba abajo, observando los preparativos de la cena. El amo se enfadaría mucho si veía que Dobby había fallado en algo, por imperceptible que fuera. No, no podía fallar esta vez, pensó. En ocasiones, los castigos que se veía obligado a propinarse eran tan dolorosos que al día siguiente, cuando tenía que volver a levantarse para trabajar, los miembros le pesaban, y se llegaba a arrepentir tanto por su error, su descuido, que deseaba la muerte.

Pero desear la muerte era tan inútil como añorar la libertad, una libertad que jamás le sería concedida. ¿Qué amo gozaría de tal bondad? Ninguno, eso Dobby lo sabía perfectamente. Su amo mismo, Lucius Malfoy, tan rubio, hermoso, con su cabello largo y plateado y aquellos fríos ojos grises, era tan despiadado, tan cruel...

El solo pensamiento lo hizo estremecerse. Enfadado por la propia osadía de pensar tal cosa sobre su señor, se golpeó con fuerza la mano contra la pared. Chilló de dolor al sentir la sangre, oscura y espesa, manando del nudillo lastimado, pero sabía que se lo merecía.

-Dobby no puede decir esas cosas de su amo, ni siquiera en su mente, Dobby debe ser un buen sirviente –Pensó el pequeño elfo, moviéndose de aquí para allá observando su obra con ojo crítico. El pavo despedía un delicioso aroma, las ensaladas salpicadas con almendras y nueces se veían exquisitas sobre las bandejas de plata. De solo mirarlas, le daban ganas de probar un bocado, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, nunca, nunca.

Un día, cuando era más pequeño y el amo Abraxas era quien se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa de Malfoy Manor, Dobby había probado un pellizquito de pavo. Su madre lo preparó con sus manos habilidosas y hechas para el servicio, lo recordaba como si hubiera acontecido hacía unas pocas horas. En ese entonces, Dobby era algo imprudente, no sabía bien que los magos disfrutaban haciendo daño; y con avidez, muerto de deseo, cortó el ave asada y comió.

Lo más cruel de todo, fue que cuando el amo Abraxas descubrió tal ultraje a su cena, no lo obligó a sí mismo a castigarse, como era por costumbre, si no que ordenó a su propia madre que lo golpeara. Aún recordaba las lágrimas en los ojos de ella, aquella mirada verdosa y saltona que se parecía tanto a la suya, y se estremecía.

-Pero el amo tenía razón –Se dijo Dobby, solo en la cocina, mientras lamía con lengua cálida la sangre que seguía brotando del nudillo. –Dobby fue un elfo malo. Debía pagar por su insolencia.

En esos recuerdos estaba inmerso cuando unas pisadas rápidas y secas se dejaron oír en el suelo de mármol. Dobby se dio la vuelta lentamente, con semblante asustado y los ojos verdes envueltos en un velo de terror. Sobre él, demasiado alto como para que siquiera pudiese alcanzarlo, se cernían los ojos grisáceos de Lucius Malfoy. Su aspecto era elegante incluso cuando no se movía; sus labios, finos y hermosos, estaban curvados en una sonrisa petulante, y observó los platos con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Para todos los invitados? –Preguntó, con su voz arrastrada. Era joven, el señor. Hacía poco había muerto su padre y eso lo convertía en el dueño de la mansión. Si bien Abraxas había sido cruel, la mirada de su hijo le daba escalofríos a Dobby. Más que nunca, se dijo que tenía que ser un buen elfo, siempre bueno.

-¡Gah! –El pequeño se retorció las manos con nerviosismo. –Para todos, mi señor, Dobby los ha hecho, incluso Dobby sabe que ¡ngn! –Miró al suelo, asustado. –Dobby sabe que al joven señor no le gusta la vinagreta y solo le ha aplicado limones a la ensalada, sí, señor, y también... también... se acordó de que a la pequeña señora le gustan los pastelillos de limón y horneó unos cuantos –Añadió, retorciéndose la oreja instintivamente. Había hecho todo eso, sí... ¿pero encontraría otro motivo para castigarlo aquel rubio hermoso como un sueño?

-Bien. –Su voz era un susurro quedo. La sonrisa del amo era peligrosa. -¿Y el vino? ¿Te has acordado del vino?

Dobby sintió un espasmo de terror. -¡Gah! ¡ngn! El vino, joven amo...

-El vino. Esa cosa roja, a veces blanca. Vienen a cenar mis suegros a casa, y ese viejo borracho ama beberlo. Por casualidad, alimaña ¿conseguiste el vino?

Su expresión era la contestación que necesitaba. Lucius Malfoy estiró el pie, casi con desgana, como si tuviera ante sí a una indeseable cucaracha. La patada que le propinó tiró al suelo al menudo esclavo, y Dobby sintió el frío mármol estampándosele contra la mejilla. Chilló de dolor, pero sabía que se lo merecía. Es más, él mismo se castigaría luego de que su amo se fuera.

-No vuelvas a olvidarlo nunca más –Dijo el orgulloso señor, mirándolo con asco. -¿Entendido?

-ngn –El pobre elfo se levantó, tambaleante, con lágrimas asomando de sus asombrosos ojos verdes. –Dobby no lo olvidará nunca más, joven señor, Dobby lo llenará de vino todos los días... –Un puñetazo nuevo del rubio lo hizo callar, y prefirió morderse la lengua. Se retorció una oreja con fuerza, consciente de que había obrado mal, dispuesto a remediarlo.

-Feliz navidad –Dijo el buen amo con sarcasmo, dedicándole una sonrisa cruel. –Si no traes el vino, no serán tan felices.

fin


	2. Tom Marvolo Riddle

2.

T. M. Riddle.

El cielo lloraba lágrimas blancas, cristalinas, escarchadas. Él sentía cómo se le derretían en el pelo y le acariciaban las mejillas enrojecidas ya por el frío y el azote gélido de la intemperie. El ambiente era fresco en los alrededores del Lago Negro, pero no tenía adónde estar.

¿Poseía nombre? Por supuesto, como todo ser humano. Un nombre vulgar donde lo haya y un apellido que lo tenía cualquiera. El solo pensarlo le provocaba ardor en la garganta y ganas de gritar de frustración. Estaba solo ese 25 de diciembre, como le era por costumbre durante la docena de años que constituían su existencia, sin embargo junto a él, blanquísimos, etéreos, de consistencia helada como la nieve, lo rodeaban sus fantasmas.

-¿Especial, tú? –Se burlaba una voz en su cabeza, una que tenía mucho parecido con la del instructor de su orfanato. –Sólo eres un huérfano de los tantos que hay por aquí.

Y a Tom (mirad que nombre más común) le hubiera gustado mucho negarlo. Él era diferente, se decía cada día al despertarse, cuando era pequeño. Y se lo siguió repitiendo aún cuando llegó aHogwarts y supo que había miles de magos, que podían jactarse casi de sus mismas hazañas. ¿Cuántos muchachos de doce años habían pasado por allí, y pusieron sus traseros en ese mismo césped? ¿Por qué tendría que ser especial para algo o alguien?

Descubrió la verdad ese mismo día, tan cruel como era y siempre había sido para el pequeño Riddle la navidad. Dos años de exhaustiva búsqueda, libros pesados en el regazo, letras escurridizas bajo los ojos oscuros y hermosos, escrutinios intensos en cuanto árbol genealógico se le atravesó y paseos por cada salón de trofeos, diplomas exhibidos y expedientes de alumnos de hacía tantos años atrás... todo eso y más había hecho el adolescente, en busca de sus orígenes. Habría levantado las rocas si las hubiera, y el mar no le habría supuesto obstáculo para su anhelo más íntimo.

-¿Qué buscabas, Tom Riddle? –Se burlaban al oído sus temores. -¿Querías ver cuán valeroso, qué inteligente, trabajador y leal era tu señor padre? ¿Ansiabas ver el legado de su astucia en ti? ¿Qué tanto buscabas?

Le hubiera gustado responderse a sí mismo, pero no había para ello explicación posible. –Vaya navidad de mierda –Se dijo, abrazándose a sí mismo. El pelo oscuro le chorreaba nieve derretida, que le caía sobre el rostro asemejándose a lágrimas. Tom se las secó con la manga de la túnica, odiando ese símil de debilidad aunque no fuese real. gruñó, molesto. Había pensado que el no encontrar ni rastro de un Riddle en el colegio Hogwarts lo iba a hacer llorar, pero aquello no sucedió. Sentía una angustia casi dulce, una frustración que lo envolvía como el abrazo letal de una serpiente.

-en el orfanato me dijeron que mi madre me había puesto Tom por mi padre –Pensó el chico, tapándose la boca para toser. Estaba seguro de que se iba a resfriar muy pronto, pero le daba igual; la navidad no le podía dar mejor regalo que un dulce resfrío, ya que no le dio la posibilidad de saber de dónde provenía.

¿Qué le quedaba ahora? solo resignarse a que era un mierda más... y buscar por la línea materna. Pero de la mujer desaliñada que según le contaron le dio a luz, no sabía nada, excepto que murió una noche lluviosa de año nuevo. Y algo más, un detalle que hasta entonces se le había escapado.

-Me puso Marvolo por mi abuelo –Reflexionó, acurrucándose contra sí mismo, su único sostén, el único apoyo que tendría jamás. Entonces, allí sentado, congelándose hasta los huesos, se le ocurrió.

Buscaría por el lado materno, seguro. ¿Qué podía perder?


	3. Walburga Black

3.

Walburga Black.

Druella Rosier no fue nunca una mujer guapa, ni siquiera en su juventud, cuando sus pechos aún no estaban caídos por amamantar a tres crías y su vientre, plano era. Había algo en el rostro pálido, en los ojos oscuros y en el pelo fino, castaño rojizo igual como lo era el de todos los de su estirpe, que provocaba rechazo a la legua.

Y para colmo, era incompetente. En su adultez, casada ya con su hermano Cygnus, no había sido capaz de darle hijo varón alguno. Podían asegurar que sus tres princesas eran preciosas, cada una a su manera, pero el apellido Black no perduraría por ese lado.

Walburga se caracterizaba por ser una mujer orgullosa, más que hermosa. Tenía una familia unida, un esposo influyente y la mansión que Cygnus había estado deseando en secreto durante toda su vida. Pero sobre todo, más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera poseer, tenía dos hijos varones, bellos, saludables y fuertes.

Sabía que eso hacía enfadar a su queridísima cuñada, y por ello mismo, se esmeraba invitándola a cenar siempre que podía. Que el cumpleaños del pequeño Sirius, la ascensión en el trabajo de Orion, año nuevo... y navidad. La celebración que en aquel preciso instante, se estaba llevando a cabo.

-¿Más vino, cuñada mía? -Preguntó la anfitriona, sentada a la derecha de su marido, con una sonrisa venenosa en los finos labios. La mesa larga soportaba el peso de varias jarras repletas de tinto, bandejas de plata con ensalada de remolacha, lechuga y aceituna, y la especialidad de su elfo doméstico, el pavo almendrado que había servido con motivo de las festividades. Druella asintió con un movimiento enérgico, casi brusco.

Tres princesas habían salido de la entrepierna de Druella Rosier. La mayor, esvelta como una lanza, de pelo oscuro y ojos atrevidos, que miraba a su pequeño Regulus con malicia; la mediana, Andrómeda, soñadora y triste, con un corte superficial en la mejilla pálida, deseando el momento de salir y enviarle cartas a sabrá Merlín qué enamorado. Y la pequeña Narcissa, damita por donde se la mirase, comiendo delicadamente de su tenedor. Pero ni siquiera las tres juntas se podían comparar a tan solo uno de sus hijos, solo por el hecho de ser dos varones.

Seguramente entrarían a Hogwarts y serían seleccionados para la casa Slytherin, como era de esperarse en miembros de la familia Black. Ambos serían prefectos, sacarían buenas notas y defenderían la pureza de sangre. No había recibido gran cosa como regalo de navidad, su marido se limitó a traerle una joya, nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero ver el rostro de Druella, compungido por las reflexiones de los hijos varones que jamás pudo darle a Cygnus, para Walburga era el mejor obsequio. Oh, ¡pero qué bonita era la chispa de la envidia en los ojos de esa mujer!


	4. James Potter

4.

James Potter.

-Quiero regalarle algo que no vaya a olvidar fácilmente. –El moreno frunció el ceño, pensativo. Se mordió el labio y siguió con la meditación en busca de aquel regalo que debía ser tan especial y sin embargo le rehuía olímpicamente.

-Cornamenta –Se exasperó el pequeño Peter, dando una palmadita en el hombro de su amigo con una mano gordezuela. -¿No pudiste haberlo pensado antes?

-Lo que Colagusano quiere decir –Explicó Sirius Black, apartándose el largo cabello de la cara con gesto despreocupado, al ver la mirada asesina que Potter le dirigió a Pettigrew –Es que, por Merlín, estamos a 24 de diciembre y son las 11:00 PM. ¿Y ahora te pones a pensar en el regalo?

-Son unos amigos desconsiderados. –Sentenció James Potter limpiándose las gafas en la túnica nueva que lucía esa noche. –Me regañan en vez de aconsejarme. Ah, pero Remus me entenderá, él sí que sabrá darme una buena idea y no me soltará sermones. ¿No es así, Lunático?

-Uhm… no. –El mencionado negó con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos dorados perdidos en un pesado libro que reposaba sobre sus manos. –Sabes que Peter tiene razón, James.

-¡Carajo! –Explotó el joven con rabia, despeinando más, si era posible, su negra cabellera. Miró con rabia a sus tres compinches y se alejó de ellos, mascullando palabrotas bastante malsonantes de las que se arrepentiría cinco minutos después.

Los chicos no entendían. Hacían como que lo comprendían, pensó James, pero no era así, ni mucho menos. Había pensado todo el maldito día qué regalarle a su chica pelirroja para conquistar su corazón esquivo. ¿Cuántas veces Lily Evans lo rechazó? ¿Cuánto tiempo lo humilló frente a alumnos de Gryffindor, de otras casas y profesores? Al menos cuatro años. Quien perteneciera al colegio Hogwarts y no supiera que a Potter le gustaba Lily, vivía en otra galaxia, porque en cualquier pasillo la noticia volaba.

Ya era navidad. Bueno, faltaba una hora, pero los 60 minutos pasaban volando y el joven todavía no sabía qué podía hacer sonreír a Lily. Sus amigos no dejaban de sugerir tonterías, desde un buen libro (Remus) hasta una rana de chocolate (Peter), pasando por una caja de condones femeninos (Sirius, ¿Cómo no?) y una fotografía en la que salía a torso desnudo, que Canuto le tomó el otro día en la ducha.

A James le dolían las sienes. Tenía solo hasta junio para que la chica de sus sueños se fijara en él por fin, y tal como iban las cosas aquello parecía tan probable como que el sol saliera por el oeste y se ocultara por el este. Quería sorprenderla con un regalo magnífico, pero no se le ocurrían más que estupideces. El año pasado le dio un osito panda, tierno y meloso, que había conjurado para que cada vez que Lily le apretara la manita, dijera: '¿Quieres salir conmigo, Evans?'. Ella se lo había tirado por la cabeza, pero cinco minutos después lo tomó del sofá donde cayó y según le habían sonsacado a Mary McDonald, seguía sobre la cama y de vez en cuando la pelirroja lo pulsaba.

-Pero regalarle otra vez lo mismo sería repetitivo, Peter –Opinó Sirius cuando el muchachito sugirió un nuevo panda. James le daba la razón, y le habría dedicado también una sonrisa de no haber cerrado la boca. –Una caja de condones sería un excelente regalo, te lo digo yo.

-Sirius Black, el que le regaló una caja de condones la navidad pasada a Marlene McKinnon. Dime ¿cómo terminó eso? –Preguntó en tono entre sarcástico y hastiado Remus, cerrando el libro con la delicadeza que emplearía una madre con su bebé. Le echó una mirada de disculpa a Peter antes de robarle un trocito de turrón de chocolate.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres –Dijo el interpelado, mirando hacia todas partes con gesto fingidamente confuso.

-¡Yo sé qué pasó! –Peter daba saltitos de alegría en el asiento cuando levantó la mano, como si estuviera en clases y algún profesor solicitara sus respuestas. –Benjy Fenwick le lanzó un maleficio que le hizo salir escamas por todo el cuerpo –Dijo. Después rió y rió.

-Nadie te preguntó, Colagusano –Refunfuñó este, sin embargo se notaba que el recuerdo le hacía gracia, pues una sonrisa se atisbaba en su rostro atractivo.

Y a pesar de que se prometió que no iba a sonreír hasta que alguno de sus amigos le ayudase a pensar un buen regalo para Lily, James Potter se vio contagiado por esa alegría que le producían Remus el Lunático, Sirius el Canuto y Peter, Colagusano. Cuando se hicieron las 12:00 AM, los cuatro se abrazaron y se dieron feliz navidad. Y envuelto entre los rollizos brazos de Pettigrew, su amigo más pequeño, descubrió lo que le tenía que regalar a Evans.

Un beso.


	5. Charlie Weasley

5.

Charlie Weasley.

Se trataba de un paquete. Un paquete inofensivo, de colores chillones, con un lacito ridículo adornando la parte superior, como en todos los obsequios navideños. Charlie frunció el entrecejo y lo miró fijamente, sosteniéndolo entre las manos cual si una bomba de tiempo fuera. No entendía su reacción de pronto algo escéptica ante las demostraciones de amor y felicidad tan comunes en fechas como aquella, pero de pronto sentía un ligero mal estar en la garganta que no tenía nada que ver con el desayuno ingerido y sí con la cháchara común de diciembre.

-Feliz navidad, Charlie –Se dijo con nostalgia, solo en su pequeña habitación. A pesar de que el invierno era algo cruel en Bucarest, rugiendo el viento con enfado y cayendo la nieve espesa y blanca sobre la capital de Rumania, en la reserva siempre hacía calor, eso bastante bien lo sabía el hombre. El fuego de dragón mantenía las estancias caldeadas, y se respiraba casi siempre un olor acre y penetrante, como si mantuvieran una fogata encendida las 24 horas del día. A eso, Weasley tuvo que acostumbrarse y no le resultaba ya desagradable. Había transformado esos familiares aromas y el constante calor en uno de sus aliados, la mejor cosa que podía hacer alguien que pasaría el resto de su vida en íntimo contacto con el fuego.

Sacudió la cabeza, quitando los pensamientos melancólicos de su mente. El cabello, que otrora tuviera esos destellos rojizos orgullo de su casa, Weasley, se le había teñido casi todo de gris, pero le alegraba conservarlo todavía sobre el cuero cabelludo, cosa de la que no todo hombre de 51 años podía jactarse. Paseó una mirada inquieta por su recámara, buscando una señal de anormalidad en esas paredes que tanto había llegado a amar durante toda su vida. Seguían blancas, neutras, mostrando la ambigüedad que tanto caracterizaba a la reserva, solo que un duendecillo de porcelana reposaba sobre la pared, vestido de verde y rojo, los colores de la navidad dejando así en manifiesto las festividades. La lechuza que le había traído el paquete yacía sobre la mesilla de noche, reponiendo fuerzas para emprender el vuelo nuevamente.

-¿Quién te envió? –Le preguntó a la gran ave castaña, como esperando una respuesta por su parte. Tenía unos grandes ojos ambarinos, que lo miraron fijamente cuando oyó su voz. La lechuza soltó un graznido quedo, suplicante y Charlie no tuvo otra opción que desmigar una hogaza de pan y dejarlos sobre la mesa. –Feliz navidad –Volvió a decir, esta vez dirigiéndose a su única compañera.

Mientras el pájaro saciaba su hambre, Weasley volvió a mirar el paquete con interés creciente. No era raro que le mandasen obsequios, después de todo no había sido nunca un familiar desnaturalizado y jamás se había olvidado de los cumpleaños de cada uno de sus hermanos. Los de sus sobrinos siempre se le iban, pues tenía tantos… por un lado Victoire, Dominique y Louis; Fred y Roxanne; Hugo y Rose; James, Albus y la pequeña... ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Soltó un bufido. Si no podía recordar todos sus nombres (y seguro no era así, con toda probabilidad había fallado en alguno) no podía esperar recordar la fecha de sus nacimientos. Eso lo convertía en un tío bastante desangelado, pero el extranjero y los dragones habían ocupado toda su vida.

El fuego consume, había dicho su maestro varios años atrás, cuando él a penas era un adolescente que olía a verano y tenía la cabeza llena de sueños. Con el tiempo los sueños fueron desapareciendo de su mente, ya no era el chaval idealista que había llegado con la ilusión de robar un dragón y recorrer a su lomo el mundo, pero el verano nunca pudo desprendérselo de los huesos. El sol rumano quemaba fuerte, y el fuego de dragón más todavía, así lo atestiguaba cada cicatriz que adornaba su cuerpo; el calor siempre estaba presente, reconfortándole.

Y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a ese sobre de colores chillones, inofensivo. Se dijo que ningún daño podía hacerle mientras lo desenvolvía con unas manos que eran grandes, hábiles y llenas de pecas. Fue un movimiento lento, tortuoso, acariciando el papel de regalo como si fueran las curvas de una mujer. Sintió el aroma a navidad impregnando sus fosas nasales, cálido cual si aliento de dragón fuera. Sonrió recordando retazos de su infancia, risas de niños que eran él y sus hermanos, galletas caseras, las ansias infantiles por saber qué se ocultaba en la envoltura.

Sabía lo que era antes de desenfundarlo, pero eso no significaba que le causase menos sorpresa. Resultó ser… un jersey de lana, de color verde, con un dragón que ocupaba toda la pechera de la prenda. El animal era negro, y daba la impresión de que lanzaba llamas por la boca y estuviera a punto de chamuscarle el brazo derecho. Los cuernos parecían más de toro que de dragón, pero en sí el efecto era aterradoramente divertido. Un niño se asustaría al verlo; un cuidador de dragones, tal como lo era él, se echaría a reír.

-Obra de mi madre, seguro –Sonrió el hombre involuntariamente, acariciando la lana con descuido. Si se concentraba, podía sentir el aroma a aquella mujer gordezuela y pelirroja que le había dado tantas alegrías. La podía ver tejiendo con el ceño fruncido, concentradísima en la labor. ¿hacía cuánto tiempo no tenía uno de esos? Por lo menos veinte años, se dijo. Cuando llegaron los nietos, los hijos fueron quedando en un segundo plano, y ahora eran los chiquillos quienes recibían los mimos de aquella abuela incansable y fuerte.

Un impulso lo hizo quitarse el propio chaleco que llevaba, un simple jersey rojo oscuro. En su lugar se puso aquella prenda extravagante que su madre le tejió por navidad. escribió una carta apresurada, agradeciendo por la dedicación y plasmando en ella tan solo una parte de su gran e inconmensurable amor por la familia, por su gente que quedó en Inglaterra. A punto estuvo de agregar sus saludos a Arthur, su querido viejo, pero a tiempo recordó que ya no estaba vivo. Había perecido enfermo de viruela de dragón hacía dos años. A veces se olvidaba de aquello. De vez en cuando, solía escribir una carta y pensaba en los saludos que le dejaría. Pero es que viviendo lejos, casi sin estar en casa, no sentía su ausencia como los demás. Con toda probabilidad para Bill y los demás sería todo más duro, pero Charlie lo seguía teniendo en su corazón y en su interior, vivían todos aquellos que ya no estaban en este mundo.

Salió de su recámara en busca de alguno de los hombres más viejos con los que había entablado relaciones cuando recién llegó. No todos regresaron a sus casas por navidades, pues había quienes no tenían más familia que los dragones y su amor por ellos. Por el contrario, también los había que tenían tanta gente querida, que por no saber a cuál familiar visitar esta vez, se quedaban allí, con el fuego de compañía. Tal era su caso. Las escaleras eran empinadas, pero Charlie tenía buena resistencia y consiguió bajarlas todas sin jadear ni mostrar signos de cansancio. El pasillo que llevaba al salón comedor, iluminado por antorchas flameantes, estaba casi desierto, a excepción de un hombre que se encontraba parado frente a la ventana, mirando hacia el patio con ojos enturbiados por la nostalgia. Weasley lo conocía, como no. Podría incluso reconocerlo con los ojos cerrados. Se trataba de Iván Fiodórovich Smerdiakov.

-Hei, hermano. –El hombre pelirrojo se acercó a él con paso cansino. La mirada triste del ruso se desvió de la ventana. Tal como había supuesto, al ver el jersey se echó a reír. Era una carcajada ronca, gutural.

-¿Qué es eso, Weasley? –Dijo con su voz profunda. Charlie advirtió que había estado bebiendo. Dos años menor que él, Iván Smerdiakov había salido de Durmstrang con el solo propósito de ir a la reserva rumana para estudiar los dragones. El amor que le profesaba a la especie era comparable al suyo, y por ello congeniaron en seguida, sin necesidad de grandes palabras. El idioma había sido al principio un inconveniente, pero ambos supieron sobrellevarlo más que bien.

-Es el jersey que me regaló mi madre por navidad. –Respondió él también echándose a reír. Se sentía bien estando entre amigos. Iván enarcó una ceja. -¿Has estado bebiendo?

-Solo una copita. El whisky de fuego me calma en estas fechas, joder, deberías saberlo. –Su acento era marcadamente ruso, aunque se esforzaba con el inglés tanto como en años anteriores. –Pero estábamos hablando de tu nuevo jersey. Te queda muy bonito. –La sonrisa indicaba lo contrario.

Charlie puso cara de ofendido. –Mi madre solía hacérmelos cuando era pequeño. –Confesó, sin saber por qué lo contaba. –Eramos siete hermanos, ¿sabes? Y ella nos hacía chalecos a todos nosotros. Aún recuerdo la risa de Bill, las protestas de Percy, las bromas de los gemelos, la sonrisa de mi hermanita. Me gustaría volver a ser niño en navidad, se pasaba mejor. Ahora sólo es una fiesta sin importancia. No tengo hijos a los que darle chucherías, ni esposa a la que complacer, ni nietos con los que ir de paseo. Mis hermanos son mayores y han hecho su vida, pero yo solo tengo a los dragones.

-Y me tienes a mí.

-Y te tengo a ti. –Charlie sonrió. Se quedaron en silencio. El aroma de su amigo era mezcla de chocolate y whisky. Era agradable.

-Yo también extraño ser pequeño. –Dijo de pronto Iván, cortando el silencio. –Yo no tuve hermanos, pero sí una primita, Lizabeta Smerdiáschaia, le hubieras visto tú la carita de angelito que tenía. Todas las navidades, en Petersburgo nieva, y nos lanzábamos bolas mientras gritábamos cosas que a nadie le importan ya. Luego entrábamos a casa de mi tía Ekaterina, que nos daba chocolate caliente hasta que se nos salía por los ojos, y el momento de abrir los regalos, era el mejor, joder.

-Cierto –Opinó Charlie con una sonrisa. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Iván miró el jersey de nuevo, atento en la figura del dragón y sus llamas. Charlie solo podía quedarse quieto, disfrutando de la compañía de su camarada.

-Tienes suerte –Dijo Smerdiakov, con su voz profunda. Acarició con un dedo al dragoncito de lana y se le formó una sonrisa triste. –Al menos tu familia no se ha olvidado de ti.

Tenía razón en ello. Los Weasley eran una estirpe numerosa, sus padres ya se habían encargado de eso, pero Charlie no podía decir que alguna vez se hubiesen olvidado de su cumpleaños o alguna fecha importante. Agradeció tener a su madre, incansable; a sus hermanos, todos tan pelirrojos y felices. Agradeció tener a Iván al lado, para que le hiciera comprenderlo, y sobre todo, dio gracias por tener otra navidad.

Fin


End file.
